It is of course known to provide walls, floors and the like of assembled components of various sizes and shapes, usually embedded in some form of adhesive; e.g., mosaics tesselated forms and the like. Also, floors, patios, etc. are known to be constructed of oblongs, squares, hexagons, etc. Apart from structures cemented together or retained by outer boundaries, the elements of prior patterns suffer mainly from lateral separation because of the lack of element-to-element interlocks.
According to the present invention, these and other problems are eliminated by a simple low-cost arrangement of interlocking elements of which many are identical and all of which have knobs and sockets that positively interfit and interlock element-to-element throughout the pattern. The elements may be conveniently formed in any suitable manner, as by molding of concrete, for example, particularly when the elements are intended for the construction of a patio or other area expected to bear fairly heavy or frequent outdoor traffic.
It is a further feature of the invention to so form the elements that certain thereof may be flipped over from side to side so as to avoid unnecessary "rights" and "lefts". Each element in what may be termed a basic group made up of the largest number of elements, may be so configured that part of its perimetrical outline includes the four corners of an imaginary square, whereby the sides of the square, or distances from corner to corner, are equal, thus facilitating assembly as well as packaging for sale and distribution. Since so many of the elements may be identical, the numbers of molds are markedly reduced, further contributing to the simplicity and economy of manufacture, distribution and use.
Further features and objects will become apparent as the invention is disclosed in detail hereinafter.